


A Day With Lisa

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Due to a series of requests, Jennie has Lisa vlog her entire day for her subscribers.





	A Day With Lisa

"So Jennie told me that a lot of you guys wanted to see what my day is usually like,” Lisa says as she squeezes the rest of the toothpaste on her brush before throwing the tube in the trash.

“Honestly, I think you guys are going to be seriously bored,” she chuckles. 

She turns the camera around as she starts brushing her teeth, picking her phone up from the counter with her other hand and scrolls through her iMessage as she brushes with her other hand. 

There’s a text from her mom telling her _‘good morning’_ even though it’s already night time in Bangkok. Lisa hastily replies back telling her mom to _‘sleep well and not to forget her medicine’_ before she sets her phone down and spits the toothpaste out in the sink. After rinsing her mouth out and washing her face, she grabs her phone and the camera with the other hand; cheesing at the lens as she goes back to the bedroom. 

“So first things first, I need to get dressed,” she whispers to herself. “I know Jennie usually shows you her outfit for the day so…” Lisa turns the camera around to show her outfit laid out on the bed. 

“Um, so I have these black cargo pants that I got from Urban Outfitters. This Rolling Stones t-shirt was actually thrifted awhile back and I have this bucket hat from H&M and these-” Lisa says pointing to the Spongebob and Nemo pins on the front, “are from Hyun and Hanna. They put them on there and I never got around to taking it off.”

As she sets the camera back down, Lisa changes out of her pajamas and puts on her outfit for the day, before brushing her hair and putting her hat on along with the earrings that Jennie suggested would look good with her clothes. 

“Alright, so let’s go see what everyone else is up to and then I have to head out.”

From the hallway, Lisa can hear the TV in the living room and as she walks into the room, she spots the kids laying on their stomachs on the floor, their attention on Paw Patrol. She tries to sneak up on the kids but Hanna turns her head around at the last minute and she waves at the camera before turning back around to watch the TV. 

“Good morning to you too,” she grumbles and ruffles her hair before kissing the back of her head and pokes Hyun in his side to get his attention until he whines loudly and pushes her hand away. 

“Lisa, leave him alone,” Jennie calls out from the kitchen. 

“He won’t say good morning to me!” she says over the sound of both of the kids singing along to one of the puppies in a firefighter costume. “Neither of them is paying attention to me,” she frowns. 

Lisa stands back up and walks over to the kitchen, turning the camera around as Jennie looks up from cutting a variety of apples, strawberries, and mangos into small pieces. She sets the knife down and leans over to kiss Lisa, smiling against her lips as the younger girl continues to frown until Jennie shifts back to press a series of kisses against her cheek causing her to laugh. 

“Ah seriously,” she chuckles, squirming away. “I’m trying to be moody about the kids loving Paw Patrol more than their mom,”

“Go be moody somewhere else,” Jennie rolls her eyes and grabs two yellow colored plates from the drying rack, separating an equal amount of fruit into each before grabbing two bowls and handing Lisa the box of Fruity Pebbles. “Pour them some cereal, bet they’ll love you then,” she smirks and Lisa frowns hard, moving to kick Jennie as the older girl scurries away looking over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at her.

“Do you guys see what I have to deal with? On a day-to-day basis now?” she says into the camera. 

Lisa sets the Canon down on the counter, making their cereal quickly before she follows her wife to the table, setting one bowl on top of the decorated placemat and the other on the tray attached to the high chair. 

“Hey babies, come eat breakfast. You can finish watching it later, yah Hyun don’t make that face at me, come on.”

Jennie comes back carrying Hyun on her hip as he frowns at her with his little arms crossed over his chest. Lisa snorts, helping Hanna onto her chair and moving her hair back as Jennie puts Hyun in his high chair and tickles his side until he’s squirming away, squealing that _‘mama it tickles’_ until Jennie laughs and ruffles his hair.  
Lisa chews on her toast and shares a cup of coffee between Jennie since the older girl can never finish her own and partially because they’ve been doing it for so long that it would be weird to get up and make her own. After breakfast, while Jennie gets dressed, Lisa makes sure the kids brush their teeth and gets them dressed before standing in the bathroom with Hyun so he can attempt to use the toilet even though he spends most of the time singing a song that he must have heard on TV and wanting Lisa to contribute sound effects. 

Before sending them back to the living room to continue watching TV, Hanna gives Lisa a kiss and Hyun asks for a second kiss just to make his sister jealous. So for the next ten minutes, all three of them, with Lisa bent down to be on eye level with them, fight over how many kisses they both got before Jennie comes back and separates them.

“They're too much,” she shakes her head with a sigh.

“They get it from you,” Lisa cackles and with the camera focused on her wife, flinches when Jennie levels a glare at her. 

“What?” 

“Kidding, I'm kidding,” she says holding up one hand.

Jennie rolls her eyes and continues down the hall with Lisa trailing behind her, the camera recording when the younger girl reaches out to pinch Jennie’s butt and she yelps, swatting her hand away as the other girl laughs.

“Stop it!” She whines. “It's too early for you to be so touchy.” 

“But I need a kiss from my beautiful wife before I go!” 

“Guys,” Lisa says turning the camera on herself. “Shouldn't Jennie give me a kiss before I go?” 

“Shut up!” She chuckles, turning around to slap her arm as she leans against the counter.

“You wound me,” the younger girl frowns and sets the camera down as she steps forward to wrap her arms Jennie’s waist. 

The baby blue Chanel crop top feels soft against Lisa’s fingers as she strokes the fabric and lets her hands run down the expanse of her lower back. She stares back at her wife, a small trace of a smile on her lips as Jennie smooths her hair and runs her hand down her shoulders.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Lalisa.” 

The younger girl beams, spreading her legs slightly in order to level her height with Jennie’s so she can duck her head and kiss her. The older girl chuckles against mouth, breathless as she kisses her back and grabs a handful of her shirt in her hands, pulling Lisa forward. Jennie traces her tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance as Lisa groans and grabs a hold of her ass. Jennie bites her lip in retaliation, giggling when Lisa frowns but in one fluid motion, picks her up to set her on the counter. 

The only problem with that, however, is the younger girl thinking they're standing in front of the counter, sets her down, only for Jennie to shout as she falls back into the soapy water where the dishes are soaking.

“Lisa!” 

“Oh my god!” 

The younger girl scrambles to pull her out, trying to lift her out of the sink as the kids come running into the kitchen with Hanna bursting out laughing as Hyun points at Jennie saying, _“mama taking bath!”_

When Lisa finally gets her out and sets her on the ground, her black slacks are soaking wet, the material sticking to her skin and just as Lisa opens her mouth to apologize, Jennie holds up a finger and takes a deep breath, her eyes closing as she does so. 

“I'm gonna go change. Don't be late for work.” She walks past Lisa, well more so waddling, as Hanna follows her asking if she needs a towel and Hyun runs back into the living room. 

Lisa watches her go and grabs the camera, pursing her lips. “Well, if this is the last time you guys see me, don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe to Jennie’s channel.”

\----

“Do you guys know what I do? I think Jennie mentioned it once,” Lisa says to the camera as she comes to a stop at the red light. 

“Well, if not, I work in a studio downtown doing photography for different publications. We're a freelance company,” she nods and when the light changes, steps on the gas to drive ahead.

“I think Jennie has shown you guys some of my pieces like I did a spread for Marie Claire one month, a few pieces for fashion week in New York, and a spread for Teen Vogue this past summer.” 

Lisa turns on the next street, slowing down as she approaches the parking garage and follows signs for the second level where she usually parks. 

“Okay, so I'll show you what I usually spend most of my time doing here and you can meet some of the people that I work with.” After finding a parking space, Lisa grabs her messenger, her camera bag, and the GoPro, getting out and taking the elevator down to the basement.

When the doors open up, Lisa steps out, turning on the switch and watching the space flood with warm light. There's a long wood desk on the far wall with a desktop computer on top attached to a digital scanner and printer. On the other side, where they take their photos, there's a series of props like a white couch, a stack of magazines pushed into the corner, a pot of plants, and a rack of clothing with pieces hanging off one side of the hanger. 

“Over there is a small kitchenette,” Lisa points to the other side of the room where there's a fridge, a microwave on top and a moveable storage shelf stacked with chips, granola bars, fruit, water bottles, and paper plates and cups.

“We've been here for about...two years I think,” she nods. “Our first studio was in the city but the rent was too expensive and we weren't exactly in high demand as we are now so we downsized. This space is much bigger anyway and we have more free range.” 

Lisa sets the camera down along with her things at her space which consists of a small desk, a pink care bear plush in the corner and polaroids of Jennie and the kids tacked above on the wall with washi tape.

“I'm usually the first one here so it's pretty boring,” she chuckles. “I have some photos to edit from Thursday so I'll do that now.” 

Lisa takes her MacBook out of her messenger bag and turns it on, opening the software that she uses for her photos and getting to work. Over the next half an hour, Lisa manages to get through a series of shots before Seulgi arrives, half asleep and clutching two coffee cups to her chest. 

Minghao and Sana are the last to arrive, laughing at something on Minghao’s phone as Vernon, the studio assistant, walks up to Lisa with a stack of manila folders, holding them out to her with a smug grin. 

“They came in this morning, they need to be signed by today so I can send them out and be received on time.”

Lisa takes the stack from him, saying a small thanks, as Vernon’s eyes light up and he points at the camera in the corner. “Oh! Are you recording for Jennie’s channel?”

“Oh, yeah,” she says, momentarily forgetting about it and reaching for the GoPro to pass it to him. “It’s supposed to be a _‘day in my life’_ video. Jennie’s subscribers requested it,” she shrugs. 

Vernon takes the camera happily, turning it to face him as he waves at the lens. “Hi, guys! I’m the assistant, Vernon. I sort of kind of work for her,” he says and films Lisa before focusing it back on himself. 

“Can I film for you?” Vernon whispers over the top of the camera. “Pleaseee~”

“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” she narrows her eyes. 

“Nope!” he shakes his head quickly. “I’m totally free,” he smiles. 

Although Lisa knows that’s probably bullshit, today was supposed to be a slow day anyway, and with only two clients coming in for a shoot, she decides to let Vernon do what he wants since he’s always on top of his work any other day. 

“Fine, just don’t break it. Jennie will literally divorce me, she loves that camera more than me,” the blonde frowns and Vernon, completely ignoring that statement, smiles widely and runs off with the camera.

\---

Just before noon, the first model for the Adidas shoot arrives, a tall woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, carrying a small pink duffel bag over her shoulder with another woman behind her on the phone, probably her manager. 

She smiles at Lisa, hugging the photographer since they’ve worked on different campaigns in the past and have developed a friendship over the last few months. “Irene, this is Vernon, he just started,” Lisa says pointing at the teenager, who lowers the GoPro to wave back at her. 

“You know everybody else and um…” she pauses, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. “I’m kind of filming something for YouTube, so I hope it’s alright with you if I get some footage from this shoot, today?”

Lisa directs her question more towards her manager, but the woman simply pushes her glasses up her face and turns to Irene, whose eyes widen in surprise. “Oh! For Jennie’s channel, right? Yeah, it’s okay!”

“Alright,” she smiles in relief and wrings her hands as she directs Irene toward the room screen divider on the other side. “You can get changed back there and Seulgi-” Lisa says, snapping her fingers as the girl stops awkwardly shuffling paper by the fridge to look up, “she can bring you the outfits that the company sent over, alright?”

Irene nods and waits for the other girl, who Lisa gives her a questioning glance, but Seulgi only looks at her briefly before leading Irene to the other side of the room, the tip of her ears turning red the longer Lisa stares at her. 

As Irene gets changed, Lisa and Minghao work on setting the equipment up, hooking up the lights and moving the furniture out of the shot so they can set up the background on the separate wall. After changing, Irene comes out from behind the divider in a beige colored tracksuit with a headband on so her hair is pushed back. Seulgi shows her to the small makeup vanity that they have set up next to the kitchenette and she starts applying her makeup, going for a natural look, since the shoot is for sportswear.

Lisa moves around the set, taping the cords down to the floor so no one trips or accidentally plugs one of the lights out of the outlet. Minghao, grabs one of the basketballs from their closet of props, holding it underneath his arm as Irene joins the pair to wait for instruction. 

“Okay...um so let’s bring you over here,” Lisa says moving Irene to the center of the white backdrop. She positions the girl in different stances, trying to frame her correctly as Minghao adjusts the light equipment silently. 

Seulgi turns the camera on and hands it to Lisa before grabbing her phone and uses the cable to plug it into the speakers. A pop song starts playing, one that Vernon nods his head to as he moves around filming and Lisa tries not to run into while taking the shots.

Irene, growing comfortable after a few shots, starts tossing the ball up in the air; jumping in place and kicks one of her legs out in front of her while her manager records her for Snapchat. 

“Let's switch out the basketball and do some vantage shots,” Lisa says as Minghao comes to take the basketball and Seulgi has Irene lay down, spreading her long hair out. The model smiles at the camera in one shot, her eyes folding into crescents as Lisa takes the shot and zooming in when Irene looks away absentmindedly in the next one.

Lisa spreads her legs as she photographs Irene from the side, the girl staring up at the ceiling until they switch again and have her sitting back against the white background. 

“These shots look good,” Minghao chirps over Lisa’s shoulder. “Did they only send over one outfit?” 

“Well, they sent some sports bras and another tracksuit but besides that, yeah-” Lisa turns the camera over and hands it to Minghao with a sigh. “Do you want to do the other shots?”

“Mm,” he nods. “We’ll probably go outside so we can get some photos on the street.”

“Alright.”

\---

“I had to physically wrestle the camera away from Vernon just to talk to you guys,” Lisa grumbled into the camera. “He likes to think he’s a director because he’s made like two videos but he locked himself out of his YouTube account because he forgot his password, so…” 

“I HEARD THAT!”

“You were meant to hear that!” Lisa shouted back, twisting around in her chair. “Anyways!” she sighed loudly. “So, I’m gonna Facetime Jennie and see what she's up to, I usually do this around lunch whenever I have time.”

Lisa scrolled through her contacts, clicking on Jennie’s icon and turning the camera around so it could face her. As it rung, she drummed her fingers against the desk and made a face at the lens before her wife finally picked up.

“Hey sexy,” Lisa smiled and bit her lip as Jennie leaned back and brushed her hair in what looked like the bathroom. 

She had a towel wrapped around her, the steam from the shower causing the screen to fog up as she wiped it away with her finger and smiled. 

“What’s up?”

“Not much,” the younger girl shrugged. “We’re almost done here so maybe in an hour or two I should be heading back.”

“Can you pick up some ice cream on the way home? We don’t have any more chocolate or strawberry.”

“Okay.”

Jennie put her brush down and began applying moisturizer to her face, dabbing a little on her wrist before she smoothed it out on her skin. Lisa watched her, folding her arms on top of the desk as she rested her chin on her palm. After applying moisturizer, she looked at the camera and snorted. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just wondering how long it’s going to take before you let me see what's underneath that towel.” 

Jennie ran her hands through her hair, chuckling as she looked back up at the mirror before turning to her phone and licking her lips. She raised her eyebrow at Lisa, and the younger girl, confused, raised her eyebrow back until Jennie sighed. 

“You realize that I can see the camera recording this, right?”

Lisa blanks, her eyes widening as she quickly reached across her desk to turn it off, fumbling with the button until she was able to turn the camera off with a huff.

“Okay,” she said taking a deep breath. “What about now?” 

Jennie burst out laughing, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as Lisa frowned hard. “There's absolutely nothing funny about what I just asked.”

“I am not-” she giggled, struggling to contain her smile, “going to give you a cam show on your lunch break while Vernon is watching,” she said jutting her chin forward.

“Wait what?” 

Lisa turned around in her chair to see Vernon standing there with his jaw slack and his eyes wide as he stared at Jennie onscreen. When he caught Lisa’s glare, he yelped and tried to turn around to leave but Lisa was already shouting, almost falling over her feet as she ran after him.

\---

“I got the ice cream and now I'm headed home,” Lisa said to the camera as she held up the bag from 7-Eleven to the viewers. “Actually, there wasn't any more chocolate so I just got some rocky road since Jennie likes that too.” 

Lisa buckled herself in, starting the car as she backed out of the parking lot and started on the way home. 

“Also, I don't know how this video is going to come out once Jennie edits this but I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. I honestly hate being in front of a camera, like I have this weird anxiety with being filmed so-” she shrugged, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. “I don't know. I mean, it's not as bad as it was before when Jennie started her channel and everything. If you guys noticed, I'm hardly in any of her earlier videos because I used to be so afraid. I would always leave the room or she would make sure I wasn't around whenever she was recording.”

Lisa comes to a red light, sighing at the camera before she starts messing with the radio.

“I guess that's why I'm more comfortable being behind the lens. I can shoot whatever I want and however I want and without even showing my face people know what I'm trying to say.”

When Lisa starts driving again, she outwardly cringes at her choice of words, making a face at the camera as she turns down the street. 

“That was pretty corny, right?” she chuckles. “I’ll tell Jennie to edit that part out. Uh, but as you can see, you know, I’m fine with being filmed occasionally. Jennie always asks me if it’s okay and it is for the most part, so if I’m awkward or anything you guys know why now.”

When Lisa makes it home, she grabs the plastic bag of ice cream and the camera in one hand, while putting her things over her shoulder and getting out of the car to walk the rest of the way toward the complex. A couple of kids were drawing on the sidewalk with colorful chalk, laughing amongst themselves as Lisa stepped around them and tried not to ruin their drawings. At the bottom of the stairs, a little girl was eating a popsicle while her dog sat with his head in her lap and she looks up as Lisa rounds the corner, smiling and waving as Lisa grins back.

When she finally makes it up the stairs and unlocks their door, Lisa kicks her shoes off, missing the shoe rack by a mile and laughing when Hyun comes running around the corner squealing with socks on his hands. Hanna isn’t that much far behind, yelling at Hyun that _‘his socks are s’possed to be on his feet!’_ but the two-year-old doesn’t pay her much mind as he tackles Lisa around her legs and smiles widely up at her. 

“Mommy home!”

“Yeah buddy,” she laughs. “Listen to your noona and put your socks on your feet like a big boy.”

Hyun pouts but Hanna smiles, waving at her mommy before she turns around to run off, presumably to tell Jennie that the younger is home. Lisa struggles to walk the rest of the way into the apartment with a two-year-old attached to her leg, but when she finally makes it into the kitchen, she sets the bags down and leans down to grab Hyun under his arms and lift him into the air. The little boy screeches, kicking his legs as Lisa laughs and kisses his cheeks as she holds him on her hip. 

“Were you a good boy today?”

“Yes!” he giggles. 

“Are you sure?” Lisa says tickling him as he tries to squirm away from her fingers, laughing loudly. 

“I sir mommy!”

Lisa smiles, lifting his shirt up with one hand and blowing against his tummy before she sets him down and toes his butt with her foot. “Okay, okay I believe you. Go get your mama,” she says.

Lisa puts the ice cream up first, then washes her hands before wiping it on her pants as she turns the camera back on to the sound of feet trailing into the kitchen. Hanna has her dolls underneath her arm and Hyun runs after her, his socks on his feet as they go to put their shoes on by the door. 

“Make sure you watch Hyun and stay on the playground where I can see you,” Jennie says as she walks up to Lisa and wraps her arm around her waist. 

“Okay, mama!” Hanna says and after helping Hyun put his shoes on, she takes his hand and stumbles out the door, their voices being heard even as the door closes shut. 

“Was today alright?” Lisa says as she shakes her head and rubs Jennie’s sides. 

The older girl hums and leans up to kiss her on the mouth, tasting like Shin Cup ramen and something that is wholly Jennie, which makes Lisa smiles as she kisses her back and pulls her closer. They kiss for a little bit longer until Jennie finally pulls back, smacking her lips and grinning when Lisa peppers little kisses on her neck until she’s giggling. 

“Stop,” she says half-heartedly pushing her away. “What about you? How was your day okay?”

Lisa rubs her hands on Jennie’s back, her right hand rubbing at the skin on her lower back as she shrugs. “I worked with Irene again. We were doing a shoot for a new Adidas campaign so I took some shots and Minghao did the rest. I should finish the sample set at the end of the week and I could show it to you if you want, before I send it to the company?”

“Okay. Actually, I can't believe you brought my baby back in one piece by the way.” 

“I just went to work why wouldn't I be ok-”

“Not you!” She scoffs. “My baby,” Jennie says again and twists out of Lisa's hold to grab the camera off the counter. She smiles at it, waving happily as Lisa frowns and tries to pull it away from her. 

“Are you serious right now?!” she whines. “Do you see this guys? I told you she loved this camera more than me!” 

“It's my baby!” Jennie smiles widely and shrieks when Lisa grabs her around the waist and lifts her up. “How was it with Lisa, guys? Not too boring right?” she teases.  
Lisa frowns, pinching her butt as Jennie squirms away from her and laughs loudly. As she talks to the camera, Lisa decides to change her clothes and sits on the edge of her bed, scrolling through her Instagram before going back out to find Jennie. They sit on the couch for a while, watching TV and just talking about the littlest things until the older girl pats her leg and untangles herself from her wife, grabbing the camera to go into the kitchen.

“I made burritos, for the first time, actually. So let's see what they think.”

“They smell good.” Lisa murmurs, strolling in behind her. She wraps her arms around her waist and sways her slightly. “I'm sure they're fine.” 

“You think so?” 

“Mm,” she nods, “you're a good cook. Do you want me to get the kids?” 

“Yeah but help me set the table first.” 

“Okay.” 

She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and moves away from Jennie, grabbing down two large plates from the drying rack and the colored patterned trays for the kids; setting them at the table as her wife grabs the cups and napkins. 

Lisa leaves the apartment, walking over to the railing where she leans over to see a few kids playing on the swings and going down the slide. Hanna is at the sandbox, playing with her toys while Hyun crawls up the stairs in order to reach the top of the slide, wobbling slightly when he finally makes it to the top and has to hold onto the rails for support. 

“Hey, guys! It’s time to come in, dinner’s ready!”

Hanna gathers her toys and she waits for Hyun to come down the slide before both of them run back to the complex, ambling up the steps one at the time until Lisa leans down to pick both of them up in her arms, laughing as Hanna tells her that she can _'feel sand in her butt.’_

After helping the kids wash up, they finally sit down at the table with Lisa and Jennie alternating between feeding the kids and eating themselves. Hyun just grabs small handfuls, shoving them in his mouth and getting sour cream and cheese all over his shirt and his face.

“Is it good Hanna?”

The four-year-old nods, ripping off a piece of the tortilla to put into her mouth. “Mama is the best cook!” 

“Yah, you always say that!” Jennie laughs. “Everything I make is good?” 

“Yes,” she giggles around a piece of tomato. Lisa snickers, licking the sauce from her fingers as Jennie makes a face at her and tangles their feet together underneath the table. 

“Guys, she's playing footsie with me under here,” Lisa says into the camera. “I told you she always turns into a freak at dinner.” Jennie kicks her shin _hard_ , her knee coming up to bang the table as Lisa groans in pain and Hanna stares wide-eyed at both of her parents. 

“Babe, that really hurt!” Lisa whines. She rubs her knee as Hyun starts giggling, pointing his little finger at the younger girl and shouting. “Mommy, funny!”

Lisa scowls at him as the three of them laugh, Jennie only calming down to lean across the table and kiss her on the mouth. She tastes like taco sauce and lime but Lisa, forever weak to her kisses, responds back as Hanna gags.

\---

Hyun makes various sounds as he sits in the tub, pushing his tiny submarine through the bubbles as Hanna makes her horse chase after him. They’ve been in there for fifteen minutes already, their little fingers wrinkling up as Lisa sits cross-legged on the floor of the bathroom, watching them. 

Lisa decides to let them play for a little bit more, reaching her hand into the tub to flick some of the bubbles at them as Hanna and Hyun both shriek and splash her back. 

“Yah!” she laughs. “That’s not fair, it’s two against one!” She tries to shield herself from their attack but it’s useless when Hyun stands up in all his naked glory, pointing his submarine at her before he shoots water out of the front and right at her face. 

Hanna laughs so hard that she almost tumbles over under the water and Lisa sputters, squirting some of the water out of her mouth and getting to her feet as she holds onto the counter for support. 

“I’m telling mama that you guys are bullying me in here!” she whines. 

“Mama bullies you too!” Hanna giggles, wiping the water away from her eyes. 

__

_Oh. okay. That is brutally honest._ Lisa closes her mouth, unable to deny that fact and instead reaches for colored towels on the toilet lid, frowning down at both of them.

“We don’t talk about what happened in here.” 

Jennie puts the kids to bed, reading to Hanna her favorite book, _Curious George,_ before turning off the light and leaving the door cracked open just slightly in case she gets scared. Hyun takes longer to go down, much like every night, but is cradled in Jennie’s lap, sucking on a pacifier that Lisa tried to throw away once that had Hyun screaming so badly, she’s been traumatized ever since and hasn’t touched it again. After singing him a song under her breath, Lisa comes into the room and kisses him goodnight, watching as Jennie puts him to bed and grabs the baby monitor off of the dresser. 

 

Lisa falls back on the mattress with a huff, spreading her arms out and holding the camera up as Jennie joins her, laying down on her front and smiling at the camera. "Did you guys have fun with Lisa?"

"No," the younger girl groans. 

Jennie slaps her chest and Lisa laughs, rubbing the skin at her hip as she pulls her closer. "Actually it wasn't so bad."

"Really?" she says lifting her head up. 

Lisa hums and leans down to kiss the space between her eyebrows and smiles when Jennie reaches up to kiss her softly against her mouth. "I think so."

"Well," she chuckles and shifts away to look at the camera, "I'm sure it was okay. You guys make sure you leave comments down below and tell us what you liked so much about Lisa's vlog. Maybe they'll be more in the future!" she smiles and shrieks when Lisa flips her over on the mattress, pressing her down into the cotton blankets with kisses. 

"Lisa the camera!" she laughs loudly. 

"You're gonna wake up Hyun," she says, reaching for the Canon to turn it off. "And he's gonna cry if you don't let him sleep in here and then _I_ won't be able to sleep with you."

\---

****

@sunyool007 writes: aljdhflskd WHEN JENNIE FELL IN THE WATER. I CANT STOP LAUGHING

****

****

@roses_are_rosie writes: only lisa would do something that dumb

****

****

@kimsayin writes: IM CRYing, how did she not see the sink?!

****

****

@tylerty writes: it was so cool seeing lisa in her element at work. i hope i can work with you one day lalisa! ^^

****

****

@pentag10n writes: I remember seeing that article that Lisa shot for teen vogue once, she's seriously so talented!

****

****

@pinkpunk writes: vernon seems so funny, he was shaking the camera so much when he was recording tho lol

****

****

@hyunwoo writes: their kids are so cute istg. i want my own hanna and hyun!

****

****

@yooja11 writes: @hyunwoo i feel you!

****

****

@jiae writes: WHEN WILL I FIND SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME AS MUCH AS THESE TWO

****

****

@wonWOW writes: honestly, you guys are my favorite youtube couple. I've been watching jennie's videos since the beginning and it's so amazing to see how much they've grown as a couple and a family. You can tell they really love and care about one another and the way that they raise their kids is so nice. Lisa should do more vlogs, this was really good!

****

****

@jasmine4 writes: when lisa was talking about her anxieties about being in front of the camera, i FELT THAT. OMG i feel the same way too and i don't really know how to explain it but that's exactly how i feel

****

****

@uuujisoo writes: when she was bathing the kids LMAO lisa is always getting bullied

****

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya'll remember when Jennie wore that blue Chanel crop top? I have never got that image out of my head, I felt my life change that day.  
> 


End file.
